The present invention relates to the manufacture of electrical generators, and particularly to the assembly of the stator core and stator support frame of such a generator.
The stationary portion of a large generator is generally composed of an exterior frame and a core located radially inwardly of the frame and secured thereto by a connecting structure having spring characteristics selected to isolate core vibrations from the frame and the foundation on which the frame rests.
Various types of connecting structures have already been proposed, such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,199,351; 2,320,843 and 2,811,659. These connecting structures are of such a nature that the frame must first be completed, after which core assembly takes place within the frame.
It is recognized that significant economies can be achieved if the stator frame and core can be manufactured in parallel operations and assembled at a later time. A support structure intended to achieve this result is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,523.